


Let This Trainwreck Burn More Slowly

by anthologia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tactile Telekinesis, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon practices controlling his TTK and has no idea why Tim isn't pleased with him.</p><p>Alternatively, he fingers her at a Neon Knights Foundation event with his TTK. Six of one, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let This Trainwreck Burn More Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> NO REGRETS.
> 
> Probably takes place in the same verse as the two 63!Tim/Kon drabbles in Scrabs and Scribbles.
> 
> Title from "Anthem 2" by Blink 182 because NO REGRETS. Also because Tim.

_Something_ that feels warm and tingly and a little like a finger trails its way up her leg as Tim pastes on a bright, incredibly fake smile for the potential donor to the Neon Knights Foundation and blinks out the phrase _I will kill you_ in Morse code. No one is paying close enough attention to her blinking patterns to notice it, so her murder threat is pretty well-secured against anyone but its intended recipient, who is currently staring at her like bluebirds and angels wake him up in the morning and he has never had an impure thought in his life, the _asshole_. Whoever thought Kon needed some “oh shucks” country charm was playing with forces they didn’t fully understand.

She tries to ignore it, turn her attention back to the conversation, after Kon gently pushes at her inner thighs with his TTK, forcing her legs slightly apart. It takes much more willpower than she’d care to admit to focus on anything but the way Kon’s amusing himself with the various sensations he can simulate. For a little while, it feels like someone’s mouth is sucking a bruise into her hip. Then he moves up to playing with her nipples. Eventually, he gives up on subtlety entirely and focuses his TTK on rubbing her through her underwear.

Tim narrows her eyes at him very slightly before smiling back to the potential donor. “Excuse me,” she says, “I’d like to continue this conversation, but I need to go – freshen up.”

She is the picture of serene socialite until she reaches Kon’s table, at which point she grabs hold of his arm way too hard and hisses out, “ _What do you think you’re doing_?”

“You looked bored,” Kon says, looking way too pleased with himself. “I thought I’d help. Besides, it’s good practice.” She’s about to tell him _exactly_ where he can stick his _practice_ when his TTK suddenly goes from teasing to feeling like he just plunged a finger in her.

She stumbles a little against him, thrown off-balance partly just from sheer shock that he’s _seriously trying this in public_ , and Kon smiles at the few people around them and reassures them with some line about her needing some air. He takes hold of her arm and escorts her out, the picture of well-mannered considerate boyfriend, while his telekinesis fucks itself slowly into her. Once they’re far enough away from the crowd, she gets a vice grip on his arm and yanks him into the nearest empty room.

“Oh my _god_ ,” she says, in a tone that is supposed to sound incredibly pissed off but instead comes out as more of a moan. “What were you _thinking_? What possessed you to – “ The telekinetic projection slides out of her. She thinks, for half a second, that it’s over, but when it slides back in, it’s doubled in size, roughly the equivalent of two fingers now.

“I was thinking that you looked hot as fuck but bored as hell.” Kon gets closer, crowding her up against the wall a little and smirking down at her.

“You can’t just drag me out of a Foundation event for _sex_.”

“We’re not having sex.” Kon holds up both of his hands innocently. “See? Keeping my hands and other body parts to myself.”

And he is such an _asshole_ , because not only does his telekinesis give a particularly hard thrust just then but something starts stroking her clit. She moans, briefly losing her focus on the conversation, and he rests his hand on her back, lets it drift lower.

“Looked _so_ hot,” he repeats, and there’s something tweaking her nipples through her dress. It’s getting hard to keep track, whether what she feels is from his actual hands or just more of his tactile telekinesis. _God_. This is... definitely not the kind of situation she ever would have predicted for herself back when the two of them were just barely teenagers and he was the overly cocky and girl-crazy idiot who wouldn’t shut up about his stupid powers.

He nudges a third ‘finger’ against her entrance, and she presses her head back against the wall and lets out a shuddery breath. “Yeah, Tim, you can take it,” he says, and kisses the top of her head. She thinks she feels a second, ghost sensation over her lips. “You really do look pretty like this. I’m a little scared of messing it up if I touch it for real.”

Because she’s sure she looks _so_ much more decent and presentable when he’s using his TTK to fuck her instead.

“You have no idea how much I want to fuck you for real right now,” he says, breath hot against her ear, and she shivers, can’t stop herself from thrusting against the non-existent fingers. “But this is good, too. You know I can feel a lot more with this than I can with my fingers? Like, e _xactly_ how wet you are, the way you’re fluttering around my TTK. I can tell how close you are.”

A coherent response is just – beyond her right now. He smirks again and kisses her for real while his TTK is focused on driving her out of her skin. He said he could tell she’s close, and she _is_ , god. She’s suddenly not too sure her legs are going to hold out, but he gets his hands on her, holding her up while his telekinesis fucks her into what could be a screaming orgasm if she wasn’t so painfully aware of all the people around who could hear her.

Tim rests her head against his shoulder and mumbles, “We really need to have a talk about behavior that is appropriate for a public function.”

“I didn’t hear any complaints.”

“Give me a minute, I’m sure I can remember some,” she says, and he laughs, a hand coming up to pet her hair lightly.

“Do you _want_ me to apologize and never do it again?” he asks, and the tone is light but there’s a hint of seriousness, too. Checking if he’s overstepped a line here.

She _should_ say yes. Because. This really wasn’t appropriate. But. On the other hand, she _was_ bored, and she’s _not_ really feeling the urge to complain. “I’ll… get back to you on that.”

He grins again, like that told him exactly what he wanted to hear. “Sounds like a good conversation.”

She rolls her eyes and swats at him before reluctantly pulling away and heading for the nearest bathroom to make sure she still looks presentable enough to go back to the charity function.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
